Untitled For Now
by InuyashaFan0001
Summary: Kagome goes to Hong Kong eith her friend Sango and meets a nice guy at the mall where they were shopping. Sango and miroku were fighting infront of the dressing room and inuyasha walked by and seen kagome in a dress and fell in love. inu kag mir san
1. Chapter 1: Home

**Hi this is my first time writing a story so its not really that cool but go ahead and read, you might like it. :)**

**--InuyashaFan0001--  
**

* * *

Kagome Higurashi was sitting in her home in Japan, watching TV.

"Boring...Boring...Boring...Boring...There's nothing on!"

Kagome then went up stairs to her room.

Kagome was sitting on her bed bored as hell!! She decided to go pack for tomorrow. She was going to Hong Kong.

"Ooh I'll bring this...this...this... Ah and this," It was a pink dress with white poka dots. It had laces ruffled all around the bottom and the shoulders.

After all that exhausting packing she was going to get ready for dinner right before Souta called. "Sis, it's time for dinner!"

"OK I'll be right down Souta," Souta was Kagome's younger brother.

* * *

_Kitchen_

"Mom can you pass the juice?" Kagome asked her mother.

"Sure Kagome," there was Mom, Souta, Jiichan, and Kagome eating at the table. They were eating bentos. It wasn't their normal dinner occasion, but today was different. Kagome was leaving for Hong Kong tomorrow.

Her mom took her shopping just for the special occasion. She got her three dresses, two pairs of jeans, two shirts to go with it, two skirts, and three tops with it, and tons more!

That was Kagome's lucky day.

"Kagome, while your in Hong Kong, I don't want you to be messing with any boys. You're only there to visit Sango and Miroku," her mother reminded her.

Sango was Kagome's best friend and Miroku was Sango's friend.

"Mom, even if i did meet a boy you know I wouldn't do anything inappropriate," Kagome answered.

"Kagome, sweetheart, I know but be careful, please,"

"I will Mom,"

"Ok, now hurry up and finish your dinner,"

* * *

_The next day_

"Kagome! Hurry up, you're going to miss your flight!" Her mother yelled.

"Ok, I'm coming! I CAN'T FIND IT!" She screamed irritably.

"Found it," Kagome said to herself. _I wonder what Hong Kong will be like,_ she thought to herself while she went out the door.

* * *

_At the Airport _

"Mom uh your squishing me!" Kagome said in a low voice.

"Sorry, but it's so hard! My baby's leaving me!," her mother cried.

After a while of that, Kagome was let go and was off to Hong Kong.

"I'll miss you!"

"Me too, Mama," Kagome said while hugging her mom.

Kagome was in the plane about to take off. Looking out the window, she watched her mother burst in to tears, again.

* * *

It was a couple hours later after the take off.

Kagome was watching the scene go by outside, wondering what Hong Kong was like. Wondering what Sango looks like now. She hasn't seen her in five years you know.

She was wondering what the boys would be like. Even though her mom said to stay away from them. Well she would, but she still was wondering. After a little while of thinking to pass the time, she was fifteen minutes away from the Hong Kong Airport.

* * *

_The Hong Kong Airport_

Kagome was getting off the plane, looking for her friend Sango.

"Kagome!" somebody yelled from a distance.

Kagome turned around to find Sango waving at her.

"Kagome I'm so glad to see you!" Sango screamed with joy.

"Me too!" after jumping with joy, they were heading off in Sango's car.

* * *

_Sango's car_

"I'm so glad your mom let you come to Hong Kong," Sango said while turning her head back and forth from the front to back to Kagome.

"Yeah, well you knew she would let me go," Kagome said.

"Ok, whatever Kagome," she rolled her eyes, "Ok, here we are. This is the place,"

"Kagome, do you want to meet Miroku?" she asked.

"Sure," she answered.

"Alright, but Kagome I must warn you he is really perverted," she warned.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked with curiosity.

"Well he likes to grope womens' bottoms," Sango said with a kinda disappointed face.

"Oh," Kagome said lightly while placing a hand on her bottom.

Kagome and Sango got out of the car.

"Hey, Miroku this is Kagome," Sango said facing Miroku, who had just approached them.

"Oh, hello Kagome," Miroku said while he winked at her. Sango shoved him into the wall.

Miroku went and greeted Kagome; the polite way. He shook her hand and gave her a hug. But guess what happened? He groped her butt. She reached up and slapped him leaving a huge red mark. At the same time Sango was hiding another disappointed face but giving off a giggle.

Kagome, Sango and Miroku were playing Uno.

"Miroku you need a red one," Kagome said, staring her cards.

"I know, but I don't have any," Miroku whined.

"Then take the top card from the deck," Sango answered.

"Hey, will Yellow one work?" he asked hopefully.

"No," the two girls said in unison.

"What? Oh, come on, it's gotta work," he complained.

"Oh, come on, Miroku," Sango mocked, giggling.

"Ok, I drew. Now you go," he mumbled, pouting.

"Alright," Sango sighed, smirking a bit, "Hey Miroku,"

"Yeah?"

"Guess what?" she said, a huge grin plastered on her face, "I won!"

"What?!" he asked, completely shocked, "That's so not fair! You cheated,"

"Nuh-uh," she said with a smirk.

Well an hour after sore winning and losing they were eating dinner.

"Hey Kagome what do you like to eat?" Sango asked excitedly.

"Why?" Kagome asked back.

"'Cause I wanna make something for you," she smiled.

"No. You don't have to do that," Kagome declined

"Kagome, yes I do. I'm your best friend," she argued.

"Ok, but I'm warning you, I'm picky,"

"I don't care," Sango said waiting for her to open up until she throws everything she could think of out there.

"Sango, Sango. I was kidding," Kagome said waving a hand in front of her face.

"What? Are you serious? Wow, I'll just make pizza," Sango said turning around.

"That's what I was going to say anyways," Kagome answered her with a small laugh.

Sango was in the kitchen and Kagome was in the living room with Miroku.

"So, Miroku. I bet you I can guess any of your questions about your life!" Kagome said with an evil face.

"How much?" Miroku asked.

"Five bucks,"

"Hit Me!" Miroku said, "I'll be a whole five dollars richer. What's my favorite color?"

"Um, let me think... Green," Kagome guessed out of nowhere.

"Wow! You're good," Miroku said surprised.

"Another one," she requested.

"Can you read my mind?" Miroku asked.

"Let me try... You're thinking... How does she know this stuff?!" Kagome said with a smirk on her face.

"How do you know this stuff?" Miroku said confused, "Now I have to pay you,"

"It's easy. You're just too stupid to figure it out!" Kagome said while walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, true," then he realized what she meant, "Hey!"

"Hey, Sango, tomorrow you want to go shopping?" Kagome asked her friend.

"Sure, why not," Sango answered quietly.

"Great, then we're set," Kagome said with a smile.

Sango gave her a weak smile, "Yeah, Ok,"

"Hey, Sango, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why?" Sango asked.

"'Cause you look all disappointed. Ok, tell me," Kagome demanded, sitting on a stool.

"Alright, but don't tell Miroku," she warned.

"You got it Sango,"

"Well it's... Well... I kind of have this crush on Miroku," Sango said in a hushed voice, with a little smile on her face.

"Then why are you so sad Sango?" Kagome asked her, worry in her voice.

"Because he keeps groping other womens' bottoms and then he even went and groped yours and flirted with you.

"Oh, Ok, I get it. Sango, I don't like Miroku, but why don't you start complimenting him, and start laughing with his jokes? Well, not the bad ones,"

Sango gave her a small smile but it grew bigger, "Ok I will. Well the pizza's done. "

"Alright," she smiled.

_A few minutes later..._

Well, everybody was done eating and Sango and Kagome were getting ready for bed. They were going shopping tomorrow and wanted to be wide awake.

* * *

**Sorry and yes I no that's short but it will be bigger next time!! :) o and i promise it will get better and don't worry Inuyasha will be in the story next chapter. Lol. Ok, bye:)**


	2. Meeting Inuyasha

I do not own Inuyasha

**I do not own Inuyasha. Well I hope you like this chapter the next one will be better but you may not think so well read it and LOVE it!! R&R**

**Meeting Inuyasha**

The next morning Sango gets up and makes them breakfast.

"Good morning," Kagome said, "What are you making?"

"Bacon and Eggs," Sango replied.

"Yum! Sounds good," Kagome mentioned while listening to her stomach.

A few minutes later, after they were done eating. Kagome decided to remind Sango about the shopping trip. Knowing her, she had probably forgotten.

"Well are you ready?" Kagome asked.

"For what?" Sango asked, confused.

"You forgot, didn't you? We were going to go to the mall," Kagome said while rolling her eyes.

"Let's go then!"

"Get your purse, Sango" Kagome reminded her.

_At the mall_

"Wow your mall's a lot different then ours!" Kagome said surprised at how big it is.

"Come here, Kagome," Sango said while walking towards the clothes section.

"These are cute. Kagome go try them on." Sango commanded, handing them to her.

"Alright, alright, I will," Kagome replied.

_While Kagome's in the dressing room_

"Sango," Miroku called to her.

"Oh, hey. What are you doing here?" Sango asked.

"Well, Kagome told me you guys were going to the mall together and she invited me," Miroku confessed.

"Oh really," Sango said while thinking, _I know what she is up to._

"And I needed cologne anyways so I decided I would go, and plus, you know I wouldn't miss a chance seeing you," Miroku complimented.

_Aw, _Sango thought. But then she felt something take a place on her butt. She instantly slapped him, leaving a huge red mark on his face "You Pervert!"

Without them noticing, there was someone right behind them wondering if they were crazy.

Then Kagome came out of the dressing room with the blue sparkly dress Sango had picked out for her to wear. The dress was so short that it cut off above her knees.

The guy standing behind Sango and Miroku was just staring at her and wondering if he had seen anybody more beautiful than her.

"Does it look okay?" Kagome asked, worried about her appearance. Sango turned around from the lecherous monk.

"Oh my god Kagome! It's perfect!" she squealed.

The guy standing behind them came up and asked "My name's Inuyasha, do you happen to know where the chocolate hearts are? Because you just stole mine,"

Sango, Miroku, and Kagome stared at him in shock for a little while and then Kagome finally spoke up.

"Um well I don't really know how I stole your heart but... I don't even know you," Kagome answered, uncertain as to what to do.

"Well then get to know me at Sami's tomorrow 7:00?" Inuyasha asked hopefully.

"No, sorry, I can't," Kagome answered.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked confused.

And before she could answer his question Sango pulled her away, "Excuse us for a moment" Sango said to Inuyasha and Miroku.

"What are you thinking? Are out of your mind?!" Sango demanded.

"I can't Sango. I promised my mother I wouldn't mess around with any guys!"

"Forget her, it's not like your going to do any thing wrong," Sango replied.

"No, a promise is a promise," she refused.

"Please?" Sango pleaded.

"No,"

"Pretty please?" she asked again.

Kagome sighed, "You're not going to give up, are you?"

Sango shook her head.

"Fine, but I'm only doing this so you'll shut up," Kagome gave in.

"Whatever, you know you're doing this because you think he's totally hot!" Sango teased.

"Shut up," Kagome said rolling her eyes with a little smile.

"I see that smile," Sango yelled. Kagome just ignored her.

"Ok, I'll go on a date with you" Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"Yes!" Inuyasha yelled "By the way what's your name my beautiful lady?" Inuyasha said while kissing her hand.

"Kagome," Kagome answered while trying to hide her smile, but that didn't work.

"Well, Kagome, I'm glad I met you," he paused for a moment, "Oh, and wear that blue dress tomorrow at our date," Inuyasha told her while smiling.

"Sure I'd love to," Kagome replied smiling right back.

**Its short I know but, I hoped you liked that chapter. I will soon have the next chapter up cause I wrote it down on paper before I put it up. I was writing this whole chapter while my mom was on the computer. Well return and read the rest. Just to let you know my cousin, **_**o0shattered0o**_** is helping me with this whole thing, so that's another thing why it's better. Well come back and read! :) **

**Love, **

**InuyashaFan0001 **

**P.S. R&R**


	3. Kagome's Date

Im sorry I hadn't been putting up any chapters in awhile

**Im sorry I hadn't been putting up any chapters in awhile. I have been having problems with stuff here and there. Well I hope you like this chapter.  
InuyashaFan0001 p.s. R&R  
**

**Kagome's Date**

Kagome wakes up the next morning wide awake and can't wait till her date at 7:00.

"Good morning Sango" Kagome said with sparkles in her eyes from thinking of Inuyasha.  
"Good morning Kagome and I see your still thinking of that guy Inuyasha." Sango replied totally ignoring the fact that her toast was burning.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked while eating a piece of toast.  
"Im talking about you can't wait till you see Inuyasha tonight" Sango said sticking out her tongue.  
"Whatever Sango and by the way your toast is burning" Kagome said while sticking her tongue right back out at her. "And so what if I can't wait does it really matter?"

"No it doesn't but I'm just saying your interested" Sango said while smiling.  
"Ok maybe I am so what!" Kagome said smirking

_A few hours later while Kagome's in the Shower  
_  
Sango's watching tv a nock was heard at the door  
It's kinda early for Kagome's date. Sango thought while walking towards the door  
She opened it and started saying "Inuyasha your early…" but then she noticed who it was.

"What are you doing here Miroku?" Sango asked  
"Well I got bored and needed company, can I come in?" Miroku asked.

She knew it was an excuse, but she didn't care. "Yeah come on in" Sango answered.

"So what were you doing before I showed up?" Miroku asked thinking of something to say.  
"Watching tv" Sango answered.

_In Kagome's room_

Kagome was blow drying her hair making every thing perfect.  
After that she straitened her hair and put her dress on. She then put her makeup on.  
She was all done and ready for her date.

_Back to Sango and Miroku_

"What are you watching?" Miroku asked.  
"Kung Fu Panda" Sango answered smiling. "I love that movie!" Miroku mentioned.

"Cool me too" Sango said smiling again. Then a few moments later she felt that hand on her butt again. SLAP! MIROKU!

Kagome heard the whole commotion so she stepped out of her room. "Miroku can't you ever leave your hands to yourself?"

"But It's temping" Miroku whined. "Miroku!" Kagome warned "Fine" Miroku mumbled.

Kagome sat down by Sango while waiting for her date.  
Then about ten minutes later a nock was heard at the door again.

Kagome opened the door and Inuyasha asked "Are you ready?"  
"Yeah I'm ready" Kagome answered. "Miroku keep your hands off of Sango….un less she says you can!" Kagome said while walking out the door.  
"Can I rub your butt?" Miroku asked smirking. "NO!" Sango yelled.

Kagome and Inuyasha were driving to Sami's in Inuyasha's black Lexus.  
"Nice car" Kagome complimented. "Thanks" Inuyasha said gladly.

"I'm glad you said yes yesterday" Inuyasha said glaring at her.  
"Yeah me too"

They were arriving at Sami's now and getting out of the car.  
"Nice ears, can I touch?" Kagome asked looking at her ears.  
"Sure"… After a little while of rubbing his ears they went inside.

They went and sat down and the waitress came to take orders.  
"Hello I'm Brehonna and I'm your waitress for today may I take your order?"  
"Um I would like to have some ramen noodles with sprite to drink please" Inuyasha ordered.  
"Ok I would like the McChicken with Dr.pepper to drink thank you" Kagome said politely.

"Ok I'll be back with your drinks in a second" the waitress said.

"So what reason did you ask me on a date?" Kagome asked even though she knew why.  
"Well I looked at you and I thought you had to be the one your perfect in everyway." Inuyasha said even though that wasn't the exact reason.

"Ok well I think im lucky that you asked me out." Kagome said while staring into his eyes. "Me too" Inuyasha said not even noticing her staring at him.

_At Sango's house_

"So what do you want to do before Kagome get's home?" Miroku asked after the movie was over. "I don't know" Sango answered confused. "Well we could…." Miroku started saying. "Maybe tomorrow we could get Kagome's new boyfriend and all of our friends Ayame, Kikyou, Kouga, and everybody else. Except Kouga could be a mess he's still in love with Kagome….. Well as I was saying we could all play truth or dare, but take out the truth and lets just call it I dare you" Sango finally finished while getting back on track.

"Ok we could do that" Miroku said smiling. "Knowing him he's probley thinking something perverted" Sango thought discussed.

Kagome and Inuyasha were on there way back to Sango's  
"Well thank you for taking me on a date it was really nice" Kagome complimented while walking up the stairs. "It was no problem and I hope to take you on another" Inuyasha smiled and gently kissed her on the lips. Kagome smiled. "Well good night Inuyasha"  
"Good night Kagome" Inuyasha said and kissed her again.

Kagome went inside and shut the door to find Sango and Miroku fallen asleep on the couch together. "Aw how sweet" Kagome went into her room to get ready for bed.  
Sango and Miroku both opened one eye. "Did she say aw?" Miroku asked "I bet she thinks something went on between us." Miroku finished. Sango started to blush…Miroku was too but he was trying to hide it.

_The next morning_

Kagome slept in the next morning, and Sango and Miroku woke up early to start listing all the people that was coming to the little party. "Sango what exactly is this party for?" Miroku asked. "Um it's just for a get together for Kagome" "I'm going to make it a surprise for Kagome so Inuyasha won't be there but oh well" Sango answered.

Sango and Miroku were calling all the people for the get together party. There was Ayame, Kouga, Ginta, Hojo, and lots more.

Kagome finally woke up. "Good morning what are you guys doing?" Kagome asked wondering what they were doing on the floor with piles of paper.  
"Nothing" They both said at the same time putting all the paper behind them.

"Ok whatever you guys are doing don't expect me to clean up your messes" Kagome said even though she never really does clean up their messes.  
"Kagome it doesn't matter; help me cook breakfast" Sango commanded. Kagome rolled her eyes. "What are you going to cook?" Kagome asked being hungry. "I'm not sure" Sango replied looking at the ceiling like she was looking to find something up there.  
"Oh my gosh that was all just a little distraction so I wouldn't know what your up to but I tell you what ill find out sooner or later" Kagome stated even though she was kidding.  
"Oh yeah she'll find out later when they arrive" Sango thought smiling. "Ok you do that" Sango said as if she always gets her way.

"I was just kidding Sango and I'm going to go and get something to eat do you want any thing?" Kagome asked getting that little argument out of the way.  
"No and by the way Inuyasha called" Sango said while giving a fake smile.  
"Really" Kagome jumped and turned around. "No" Sango said laughing.  
"You but head" Kagome said while walking out the door. "Yep one of a kind" Sango said still laughing a little.

_A few minutes after Kagome left._

"Sango are we done yet?" Miroku asked getting tired of all of this. "Yeah we are now" Sango answered. And then the door bell rang. Sango answered the door, and before they knew it everybody was here.

Kagome was almost home and everybody was hiding in her bedroom so it would be a surprise.

"I'm home are you sure you didn't want anything?" Kagome asked walking towards her room. "Yeah I'm sure" Sango said waiting for everybody to pop out of nowhere.

Kagome opened the door and…"Surprise!" everybody shouted.  
"Wow what's this?" Kagome asked surprised. "Well we thought it would be nice for everybody to come and visit you" Sango said all jumpy.

"Wow that's nice thanks" Kagome said breathing in slow still from the big surprise.  
"So what are we going to do while we're all here?" Kouga asked winking at Kagome.  
"Yeah what are we going to do?" Kagome asked ignoring Kouga. Ayame was rolling her eyes while looking at Kouga winking at Kagome.

"Well we can play all kinds of games spin the bottle, truth or dare, ect…" Sango answered. "Woo I like spin the bottle" Kouga said thinking he would get a kiss from Kagome.  
"Ok raise your hands if you want to play truth or dare" Sango shouted. Only a few people raised their hands. "Raise your hands if you want to play Spin the Bottle" Sango shouted again knowing where this was going. Almost everybody raised their hands. "Spin the bottle it is!" Sango said slightly.

Kagome didn't really want to play but she didn't want to be a party pooper either.

Sango got an empty wine bottle to play spin the bottle. "Kagome I know you have a boyfriend but it's ok" Sango said trying to cheer her up.  
"What Kagome has a boyfriend" Kouga interrupted. "How could you" Kouga said acting like he's crying trying to make her feel guilty even though everybody knew it wasn't going to work. "Yeah but that doesn't matter right now lets play" Kagome said ignoring Kouga.

"Ok everybody sit on the floor in the living room" Sango waved directing them to were to sit. Every body was in the living room ready to play.

"Ok who wants to spin the bottle first?" Sango asked. Everybody raised there hands except Ayame and Kagome. "Ok Ayame you go first" Sango said giving her the bottle. "What I didn't raise my hand" Ayame said trying to get out of the whole thing. "Yeah I know that's why you're going first" Sango directed to her. "Fine" Ayame whined.

Ayame spun the bottle and it landed on Miroku. "No I'm not kissing Miroku" Ayame complained. Sango didn't really want her to either but she couldn't do anything about it.  
"Ayame just kiss him" Kouga yelled. "Cause after you kiss him I get to kiss Kagome" Kouga said smiling at Kagome from across the room. Kagome shivered.  
Ayame and Miroku leaned in together and kissed. They both wiped their tongues off after they were done. "Ewe" Ayame screamed. "Ok Miroku your turn to spin" Sango told Miroku. "Ok here I go" Miroku spun the bottle and closed his eyes when he opened them he saw that it landed on Sango. Sango or Miroku didn't complain about them kissing and we all know why.

So now it was Sango's turn and it landed on Kouga. Kouga refused to kiss Sango but he had to. After that he spun the bottle and it landed on… If you guessed Kagome your right. Kouga was really glad about this. Kagome didn't want to kiss Kouga she just didn't want to. She went ahead and did, but when she kissed him Inuyasha walked in. "Oh sorry I should have knocked…" "Kagome…how could you" Inuyasha muttered and ran out the door. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled and ran after him.  
"Inuyasha It's not what it looks like!" Kagome said while she was running after him. He finally stopped. "What do you mean It's not what it looks like?" Inuyasha said while turning around.

"We were playing spin the bottle and it landed on me" Kagome explained. "That doesn't matter you should have told them you had a boyfriend" Inuyasha told her. "I did" Kagome told him trying to get him to understand. "You did then how come you were kissing that guy?" Inuyasha asked. "I had to it's just a game Inuyasha" Kagome yelled. "Yeah a game you shouldn't play without your boyfriend" Inuyasha yelled. "Well maybe I'm not playing without a boyfriend because I don't have one!" Kagome yelled and started walking off. "Wait I'm sorry Kagome please don't walk off" Inuyasha pleaded.

"Yeah you better be sorry because I didn't do anything wrong" Kagome yelled.  
"Ok but am I still your boyfriend?" Inuyasha asked. "Fine but leave me alone" Kagome yelled and went back in the room.

Everybody was by the door listening to the whole thing. "Kagome I'm sorry I'm the one who made you do this thing" Sango started saying "Its ok you did nothing wrong I'm the one that gave in" Kagome told her. "Well I'm going to bed good night"  
"Ok good night Kagome see you in the morning" Sango said.

"Can I come with?" Kouga asked not even caring about the whole thing. "NO!" Kagome answered slamming the door shut.

**Wow that one was long I was trying to make it past 2,000 words and I did. Well If you want to find out if Inuyasha and Kagome are going to be alright come back and read the next chapter 3 InuyashaFan0001 p.s. R&R**


End file.
